


Tubbo x tommyinnit ABO

by orphan_account



Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [3]
Category: mcyt
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BoyxBoy, Knot, M/M, Omegaverse, Smut, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy/tubbo BAO fluff/smut/ surprise heat
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Mcyt smut! Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920412
Comments: 171
Kudos: 493





	Tubbo x tommyinnit ABO

It was early fall, everything was bright and warm. He could hear and see his friends bickering below him in the small clearing. Tho leaves and branches slightly skewed the teens sight as he sat in a tree to watch. Wilbur sat on the grass to his right and Niki sat on the grass with him. Tommy was currently trying to get Technoblade to teach him how to disarm someone in one swoop of his sword, confidence and pride radiate off of the blond boy as he pushed the other to teach him. Eventually getting the older man to give in and teach him.

"Ya Bitch! You listen to me! I'm the alpha here bitch!" Tommy laughed after a few attempts at disarming the other man, finally "succeeding".

Technoblade huffed "ok I taught you the thing, I'm leaving. I have to check on my potatos." He stood and began to walk away.

"Hey hey hey! No, one more time! I bet I could beat your ass Techno!" Tommy had chased the pink hair man up the hill.

"Uuuuu no" techno simply kept walking, completely ignoring Tommy's yells of protest.

"Wilbur! Fight me!" 

Wilbur glared slightly at Tommy. "That's enough for now Tommy, besides Niki was telling me how she needs help with her shop." Wilbur gesturing down to the short omega. 

Niki was one of the only two omega's in L'manburg. Tubbo was the second, Niki was the only one who knew though. She had been teaching him how to drew potions as a cover up to teach him how to make sent suppressants. Hell, even Tommy didn't know and tubbo would trust Tommy with anything. He guessed it was just the small fear of outing himself as an omega. A male omega nonetheless! It was scary.

"What! So you expect me to fight tubbo! I'll end up killing him!" The shout brought the brunette back to the present. He quickly caught himself up.

"Well that's mean Tommy, tubbo is a strong young chap. But ether way it doesn't matter if you want to fight him or not. I can't entertain you right now, I have stuff to do." Wilbur called over his shoulder at the boys as he stalked way from the cleaning with Niki close by his side, leaving the two boys alone.

Tommy huffed and puffed out his chest, an assertion of dominance. 

"Tubbo! Come down here and fight me! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Tubbo slipped of the branch he was sat on, landing light lightly. "Sure gUy"

Tubbo laughed as he snatched his iron sword and started down the hill into the small clearing as Tommy chased after him.  
—————-

The two carried on like that for a bit, till the sun began to dip down through the trees. Tubbo could hold his own quiet well against Tommy, though he wasn't all to good at attacking. Tubbo kept slipping up though, leading to him loosing a majority of the little fights. Something was off with the brunette, he felt off, random small spouts of dizziness and warming spread through his body. He would get distracted by the other boys sent, only ending in more warmth.

"Tommy do think we can stop for the night?" Tubbos head felt fuzzy.

Tommy gave tubbo a confused glance. Usually the two would be out here for hours fighting and talking. But either way Tommy wouldn't say no to the boy. He of course had also realized something was off. 

"Ya sure big T" Tommy smiles at the shorter. Giving a small node of approval.

By the time the two had begun to walk home the night had set in. Tubbo felt like his body was on fire and his legs were going to give out from under him. Maybe he was sick, it wouldn't be to unlikely.

Tommy was thoroughly worried about his friend to say the least. Last time he had seen tubbo in this state was a few months ago, Niki had been there and had scooped him away before he could had a chance to ask any questions and ended up disappearing for nearly a week. Wilbur had been just as confused as he had been, they both had come to the conclusion that maybe he was sick.

As the two continued to walk and tubbo stopped to lean on a tree, willing is legs to keep going. The boy was quick to realize what was happening when a streak of slick ran down his thigh and his legs gave out. Tommy shot to his side and wrapped his arms around the teen to give him support.

"TUBBO! Holy shit dude if you were this tired you could have just told me-" Tommy chocked on his words as the strong sent of honey and oak wood washed over him like a wave. 

"T-Tommy go, g-et Niki" tubbo studded out as his mind slowly fuzzed over with the thoughts of the alpha next to him.

"What! I'm not leaving you out here like this! What's happening?"

"Heat" was the only word the teen could slur out before collapsing all the way, dragging the blond down to the ground with him.

"What but- how- your a beta though! Right" Tommy's voice was worried yet soft. I mean who wouldn't be worried in his situation, night just fell so monsters are on the hunt and your stuck with an omega that just went into heat.

Tubbo could only wimper at Tommy's words and shake his head, clinging tighter to his shirt and arms.

Tommy muttered a quiet shit as he scooped up tubbo and held him close to his chest. Tommy needed to find somewhere for them to hide, he couldn't carry tubbo and fight off monsters. So he had to focus, though Tubbos growing hard on that was pressed on Tommy's chest and Tubbos breath on his neck didn't make it that easy. 

Tommy was fighting every instinct that told him to just slam tubbo against a tree and take what should be his. His mind screamed my omega. my omega. my omega. Over and over.

It didn't take long for Tommy to find a cave opening. He walked in and set tubbo down as the mentioned boy whimpered at the lost contact. Tommy set up a torch and blocked off both sids of the cave, effectively blocking them safely inside. Tommy was quick to return to tubbo, who in return clutched onto the larger boy again with a wimper. 

And for a while they sat there, at some point Tommy had begun to softly dry hump the boy that sat in his lap. Tubbo made quiet noises at the moments, clearly loving any friction he was given.

"Alpha, please! AaaHh" tubbo yelped out. Tommy hadn't expected to be called alpha, it sent a shot a line of blood straight to his dick.

"Tubbo, your not ok right now I don't think-"

"Tommy, alpha, please! It hurts!" Tubbos body shock from not being touched, his eyes locked with small tears.

Tommy didn't know what to do, he could give in and cure both his and Tubbos needs or he could hold back and simply comfort tubbo through this.

The blond thought quick, tubbo said it hurt didn't he. he could help tubbo out a bit, no move than that. He told himself. Just a bit.

Tommy snaked one hand up under Tubbos shirt to play with his soft buds and chest, while his other went down to palm tubbo through his pants. His movements were uncoordinated and sloppy, though the boy in his lap didn't seem to care all to much. Whines and soft moans tumbled from his mouth like a waterfall. 

Tommy gripped the smaller boys length in his hand after kicking away his pants. Tommy found it cute how much smaller he was compared to himself, and how he could feel Tubbos slick leaking onto his lap.

Tommy pulled off his pants and boxers as well, the confines feeling hot and gross. completely exposing his lower half, same as tubbo. Tommy lined his cock up to Tubbos thigh gape, not wanting to push the boy to far. He dusted soft kisses and nibbles on the teens neck, hoping I would comfort the boy some.

Tommy thrusted his hips and hand upwards, he buried his face in Tubbos neck to stifle a groan. The feeling was intoxicating, it made Tommy want to let go and just fuck the life out of the little omega in his arms. The same omega who he fought with, who he would give anything to if he asked, who he would willingly give his life to. He sped up, moving his hand and hips faster and small wet sounds filled the stone walls.

"Aaahh~! Alpha please! I-in!" Tubbo cryed our through moans, tears leaving red streaks down his cheeks, his face has as bright as fire and his body trembled from the stimulation.

How could Tommy say no to such a beautiful boy, he couldn't say no to him even when he's absolutely pissed at the other. Tommy lifted tubbo easily, slowly lower him on to his stone hard cock. Tommy pushed tubbo all the way down not giving him time to adjust to the feeling at first. Tommy lifted tubbo up and down quickly, regaining there previous pace.

Tubbos noices were like music to Tommy's ears, all the wimpers and moans. every time he would call his name, wether it was Tommy or alpha.

Tommy could feel his knot start to build and without thinking he forced tubbo all the way down and bit into his sent gland sloppily, knoting the boy in place and marking him as his omega, his omega! Tubbo cam hard as he was locked in place. The sting of the knot felt wonderful to the boy, he could feel Tommy's thick seed swill within him. 

Tommy's arms were still locked around Tubbos middle, still holding him down as tightly as possible. 

"You belong to me tubbo, my omega!" Tommy growls into Tubbos ear. tubbo nods in response, panting to heavily to respond.

Soon enough tubbo had passed out in Tommy's arms, still clinging to him and knotted tightly. Tommy's mind was buzzing with thoughts though, he in no way regretted what happened and he doesn't think he ever will. What was trouble his was the thought of how he was going to explain this to Wilbur, and more importantly, Niki.

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo! This is one of the longest one shots I’ve ever written! I’m soooo fuckin proud of myself! Wooo! Yes yes everyone praises me!


End file.
